Caught in the Breeze
by Woffreen
Summary: Alone. That's all you feel. Simply alone. And on such a lovely snow day, too. Shame. / Rise of the Guardians short one-shot, placing the reader into the fiction. / Rated K.


_**A.N.::**__ So I just saw Rise of the Guardians… twice… and OMG what a good movie! I just had to write something for it. It's one of the most amazing things I have ever seen._

_So here we go. I actually had an idea for this before I saw the movie. This isn't necessarily a self x Jack ship or anything! Just imagine if you were walking along and he just happened to pay you a visit some day. Originally, before I saw the movie, it was gonna be a bit longer than this, a bit more interactive and fun. But then I learned that you can't see him if he's invisible! Which sucks. :C_

_Anyway so here we go. This takes place through the reader's POV, obviously. Hope you like this! No, you don't believe in Jack Frost in this fic... At first._

_**Disclaimer: Rise of the Guardians and everything associated belongs to Dreamworks Studios and all respective owners.**_

* * *

**Caught in the Breeze**

* * *

Alone. That's all you feel. Simply alone. And on such a lovely snow day, too. Shame.

It's been like this a lot lately, it seems. You know that everyone has these ups and downs in life. This was simply your own down, but God, did it feel rock bottom.

Your family is so busy with Christmas preparations, as are your friends, most of which are out of town to visit their own families. School is out, which has one advantage you believe, yet the downside has left you bored, nothing to do, alone.

And here you are, walking down the winter ridden path through your local park, silently admiring the trees around as to distract yourself from the cold breeze attempting to break through the shield your overcoat provided. The path you walk is mostly clear from snow, so your trek is thankfully simple. The bared trees gracing this small forest glitter with frost in the afternoon light, and the slightest trace of icicles sprouted just at the tips of the limbed branches, delicate enough to break off with a strict roar of wind.

Everything around you is just gloriously presented, as if Mother Nature herself had painted the scene for you. Yet that doesn't even seem to change your demeanor. You silently wonder how even on a day like this that you can still feel so upset. You suppose it could just be one of those weird moods again, where you're in a bad mood and simply don't seem to want to feel happy, no matter what.

You near where you knew the small lake would be along your path. You glance down at it, the light gliding down the frozen surface beautifully, creating a sheen that reflected the grey overcast sky just above. Your lips emit a sigh, deciding to stray from the path you walked, take a couple of steps down the small slope, and come to a halt just at the edge of the cold lake. You peer down a it, your reflection staring clearly right back at you. You can see that your cheeks and nose were slightly pinker than normal due to the cold. Your scarf is wrapped tightly around your neck, your hat pulled down lower than normal to ensure that it covers your ears. Your hair fell slightly and curled around your face due to you looking downward. Honestly, you think you look really stupid, and part of you is somewhat glad you're so alone.

You reach up, removing one of your gloves, and began to try and tuck a little bit of hair behind your ear, hoping to improve your current appearance at least a little bit, as your self cautious nature demanded. Such attempt was ultimately in vain, as that bit of hair stubbornly fell back down, right in your eyes. You surrender to the hair, and instead gave your reflection an annoyed glare.

"Look at yourself," you say silently, letting out a huff of pained amusement. "All dumb and lonely. Pretty lame."

You sigh. What good is it walking alone in this cold weather anyway? You somberly decide to go back home. But as you turn, beginning to pull on your glove, an unnaturally strong wind bellowed around you, catching you with your guard down. You let out a yelp of surprise as you stumbled slightly, but luckily enough you caught your balance and remained on your feet, steadying yourself instinctively, prepared for another forcing wind.

You let out a little cry of protest as you realize suddenly that your glove was no longer in your hand, but rather gliding away in the wind. Nearly tripping over yourself, you frantically chase after it, plowing through the several inches of snow as if it were nothing. The wind whipped the glove back and forth, always out of your reach, as though teasing you for sheer amusement. The whole ordeal seemed in vain, yet your stubbornness surfaced itself and you arn't about to give up just yet.

With a mighty lunge forward you reach for the glove, finally managing to clasp it tightly and tug it toward you. However, this stunt threw you off balance, and you topple into the snow below you, face first. You quickly pull up as the cold stung your face immediately. Notably, the breeze around you stopped immediately, as if it was shocked over what just happened. For several moments you remain here, the air making the wetness on your face colder than ever.

But you aren't upset. In fact, something inside you triggered, and you begin to laugh.

You don't know why. You look like an idiot, laying there on your stomach, soaking and freezing from your adventure through the sea of snow. But perhaps it was this somewhat open show of stupidity that made you so amused, and you can't help but howl with laughter as you rolled onto your back and gripped your now aching stomach.

When you calm slightly, you stand, brushing as much excess snow from your garments as you can, before you wrap your arms around your frame in an attempt to warm yourself up. Somehow, most of the snow on your form seemed to fall away, almost as if commanded, to which you are thankful. You giggle still as you rub your nose, which began to run a bit due to the cold, then pull on your adventurous glove. You glance around you, surveying the grove, taking slight note at the now tussled snow lying about.

_Jack Frost really got me this time,_ you think to yourself in amusement.

It was meant as a figure of speech, yet some part of you triggers a double take in your mind. This scenerio was so... unatural. Could it be possible that..?

No, it couldn't. Who are you kidding? You let out a breathy laugh, forcing yourself to shrug away the apparently silly thought. Rubbing your arms a bit, you decide it was high time you start for home. You take a step, but freeze suddenly as a speck of chill kisses your nose. You halt, before glancing upward; a beautiful light snow had begun to fall from the pale sky, just the kind of snow you like. Eagerly, your lips part in a giddy smile, glad to walk home in such pretty weather. You continue onward, still grinning to yourself in anticipation of your walk.

But before you left this grove behind you, you halt, casting a quick glance behind you. Your thought from before returned, overwhelming you for a moment, as you suddenly speak aloud.

"Thanks, Jack Frost." Your tone wasn't teasing, or playful. More of legitimately thankful for the fun you just had in the snow.

You turn, continuing your trek. Another breeze began to surround you, though thankfully not as strict as before. What was notable about this, however, was it seemed to brush against your face, moving the bangs, that had once before fallen in your eyes, back out of the way. Then... You could have sworn you heard a phrase.

_You're welcome. _

You glance about, wondering if this was simply your imagination. Sure enough, you saw no one around you. You look up to the bare trees, studying them swiftly, and as you turned about, you jump slightly when you see a flash of blue and white, before it seemingly flew away out of sight. After blinking a few times to ensure your eyes played no tricks on you, you can't help but smile again.

And as you walk on, you do so with new found optimism. For, thanks to winter, you no longer feel so alone.

* * *

_**A.N.::**__ Hope you liked it. Review if you'd like more RotG stuff! I'm working on another, hopefully a FairyFrost one, but we'll see how it turns out, I can't think of anything they could do, but we'll see..._

_Anyway, thanks for reading!_


End file.
